Crave You
by PinkHimeLacus
Summary: After watching Derek interview an Unsub Spencer starts craving some attention. Slash.


**Characters: **Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Established Relationship.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash, Sexual Content.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (FRAO)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Criminal Minds, nor the characters from it, it belongs to their respective owners. No money is made from the writing of this story, it is just for fun.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After watching Derek interview an Unsub Spencer is craving some attention.  
><strong>Beta-Reader:<strong> bardicfaerie  
><strong>AN:** I know it's been forever, I know I'm a bit rusty so I hope you enjoy this while I get my groove back.

* * *

><p><strong>Crave You<strong>

Looking out through the two-way glass panes Spencer watched as the county's officers escorted their latest unsub out of the room, noticing how Derek's breathing was heavy but measured and controlled. His lover had, after a two hour interrogationfinally got their unsub to break and release some incriminating evidence on himself. This information was, of course, the result of Derek using every skill, mental and physical, to intimidate the had watched as his muscular lover body posture was tense but dominating, nostrils flaring, muscles flexing simultaneously, his deep booming voice growing louder with insistence or switching to a growl when he had fished out a psychoanalysis leading the unsub to his own demise.

Spencer was thankful that he was alone in the viewing room, because when Derek had stalked like a animal on the hunt, cunning and demanding as he slammed his fist with a reverberating echo on the table effectively scaring a otherwise dominate alpha male. Spencer found himself holding his breath momentarily shocked still but it wasn't as though his lover scared him, just at times his heart would race and he lose himself in a moment of trilling fear under his strong lover's was one of the attributes he loved so much about his partner, how he could command such respect and hold confidence like it was a stunning suit, and at the same time ease the small child with tenderness and a warm smile.

His hazel eyes were slightly dilated as he watched the officers walk the unsub out, followed by Rossi and then his lover. He for once in his life he didn't think ahead and felt his feet move without his permission. Spencer quickly strode over to the door and wrenched it open and walked until he was right behind his lover and raised a gentle hand over the planes of Derek's tense back. Finger tips grazing over soft navy blue fabric, feeling his lover stop in momentum and turn his head around to look at the person behind him, a smirk already planted on his handsome features upon seeing Spencer standing there, as if he already knew it was his hand on his back.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Derek greets smoothly.

Spencer bites his lower lip as he comes up beside his lover and his hand rests on a dark bicep, eyes darting over his toned body and finally landing on Derek's deep brown soulful eyes.

Derek eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, "You okay Spencer?" he asks, concern painting his tone.

And like that Spencer is snapped out of his trance, never wanting to hear that tone in Derek's voice and wanting to spare him the worry. "O-oh, um, yeah I'm – I'm fine. More than fine I think."

Spencer looks down both sides of the hallway, leaning slightly forward on his toes he spots what he thinks is a supply closet he saw an officer go in earlier for extra cups. Licking his lips, Spencer gaze stays on the door in question as his voice wavers hesitantly, "Do you think, no, okay -" he stutters, then his face snaps back to Derek's and continues, "- Will you follow me, please?" he asks under bashful eyelashes and gives a sheepish smile, hoping to settle his lover's concern.

Derek was still tense from earlier but seeing his genius being flustered and looking so adorable he couldn't help but smirk and feel the pressure leave his shoulders a little, letting his heart be warmed by his lover's presence. "Sure thing, lead the way," he says calmly, and watches as Spencer's hand travels down his arm, slower than usual while on a case, and ends up in his calloused hand and tugs him gently down the hallway.

Spencer looks nervous but his shoulders are straight and he walks with purpose and Derek can't figure out what is going on, but by the time he sees Spencer open the supply closet door and peek his head in Derek has a devious grin on his face and wonders what his Pretty Boy has up his sleeve. "Spencer, what are we doing in here?" he asks, raising an eye brow slightly at his younger counter part, watching the way he scanned the room around them.

Spencer noted happily that the room seemed to be well kept and spacious with plenty of light before turning sharply on his heels to face his burly man, to let his lips clash against Derek's as his hand hastily reached out to close the door, fumbling and struggling to find the damn lock.

Licking at Derek's bottom lip before harshly biting it, thus inciting a response out of the older man who at first was hesitant as if wanting to ask a question but then dissolved into wasting no time in claiming the younger man's mouth with his tongue, teeth clashed as lips were sloppily trying possess the other in a never ending battle.

Derek was a little surprised, Spencer isn't passive in their bed room but he isn't usually the instigator of their romantic endeavors either. It was a surprise but definably a pleasant one and Derek already felt himself getting hard athis turn of spontaneity and wraps his hands around his younger lover's small figure, hand roaming over the skin he's conquered many times before but never can get enough of. Oneof Derek's hands finding its way into soft silken waves of chestnut hair and gripping just on the edge of rough, while the other pressed possessively hard against the small of Spencer's back, the friction settling between their combined bodies heightening the sensations.

Spencer held desperatelyonto Derek's shoulder with one hand as the other kept slipping and falling flat against the door, he was starting to almost completely forget what he was doing when Derek's tongue massaged his mouth in the most pleasurable of ways and let out a mewling noise into the kiss.

When breathing was absolutely necessary Spencer pulled his thoughts together enough to grab a hold of the lock and finally latch it in place, rejoicing silently for the clicking sound it made, because he was past the point of tearing his face away from his lover to double check.

Derek pulled back just enough to look at Spencer, whose breath was coming out in heavy, harsh pants, hair tangled and astray around thick finger tips, with eyes half lidded and clouded with undeniable lust so strong he felt like he could burst just gazing into them.

"Spencer, not that I don't enjoy this …. but what brought this on?" Derek asks roughly, his voice heavy with barely restrained control, they weren't suppose to act this way while on cases but his young lover wasn't making it easy on him to resist such a display.

Spencer's only reply was close his eyes and shudder a long breath in before a pink tongue darts out of kiss swollen lips to flick across the top lip, and leans into the dark neck in front of him, nipping at the cloth that rests on its edge, moaning low in his throat at the taste, a mixture of fresh laundry, Derek's cologne, and a scent that was pure masculinity in the form of the one and only Derek Morgan, who was absolutely his and only his forever. With his hand no longer against the door but clawing his nails up Derek's back desperately as the other started pulling the shoulder closer to his body, he whispers a breathy reply of, "Take me D-Derek, fuck me now, show me how much you love me," turning with all his body force and pushing Derek and himself into the closest supply shelf, that was thankfully well built into the wall, hiking up a leg up around his dark lover's thigh in a wanton manner, letting out a smirk as he heard his boyfriend let out a grunt before feeling large hands envelop around him, everywhere and never staying put on spot to long, burning marks through his clothes to his skin he could have sworn.

Derek leaned in harshly kissing the luscious pink lips before him, it was rough and passionate yet it silently conveyed love and understanding, hand clasped around a slender pale neck, the other finding its way to Spencer's ass and giving it a tight squeeze.

Spencer's lips stop their assault to let out a gasp, eyes closing as his head falls back in pleasure, sucking in a shuddering breath, body buzzing with anticipation and wanting nothing but Derek _in_ him, "Need I, Der-Derek! Now," he groans incoherently between clenched teeth, as Derek just got Spencer's shirt untucked and skated a rough hand over a taunt and quivering stomach, up and over each rib bone before finding a sensitive nipple and circling the area and gently with his index finger teasingly before pinching the hardening bud, loving the way he cried out before jerking away from the touch and at the same time leaning in for more.

Derek grins, giving the delectable ass another squeeze, soaking up each and every moan, leaning in close to his ear flicking his tongue out to tease Spencer's earlobe, feeling him tense at the sensation knowing it tickled and wasn't his lover's favorite thing about foreplay, so Derek bites down softly on the tender flesh, causing Spencer's back to arch slightly and let out a strangled noise tilting his neck to the side to letting his lover have his taking while his mind was in euphoric bliss.

Spencer bit his bottom lip hard trying to stifle more noises wanting to escape with every nip and bite that was sent down his neck, his eyes fluttered shut as Derek wasn't making it easy with the way his fingers were massaging the clothed area at his entrance.

Spencer's hands reached between their closely fitted bodies, struggling to undo Derek's belt as his lover was thrusting up against him roughly, their pace never slowing down, the friction was electric and building dangerously, his fingers were shaking when he got to it and clumsily unbuckled it and worked it open, after that the button and zipper was easy to get undone. Pushing Morgan's pants and boxers down just enough to feel his cock spring out and brush against his wrist and the heat radiating from the dark flesh that would hopefully be in him very soon.

Derek let out a low growl at the cool burst of air and colds hands that brushed his aching already full hard cock, the spontaneity of the whole thing was crazy, dangerous and such a turn on beyond belief.

"We need supplies Baby," Derek grunted, nuzzling against the juncture of Spencer's jaw and giving it a not so gentle nip.

Spencer looked up over on the counter and spotting a bottle of hand lotion, most likely for the women's room he deduced, which would do a nice job for what they were about to do. Reaching over to grab the lotion, leaning over just enough to push more of his body against Derek's dark cock, trying to tease and work up his lover just a bit more, Spencer grabs the bottle and presents it to his impatient lover with a question in his eyes and a small lopsided grin on his lips.

Derek closed his eyes tight at the sensations his Pretty-Boy was causing him, opening when he felt his lover pause in front of him, "Perfect," he all but purred, reaching out with one hand to give him a lip crushing kiss that made his chest tighten, head spin, and cock ache. Letting his hands drift down between them to pop open the button on the younger man's pants in a frantic motion with skill and ease.

Spotting an unused and hopefully not broken desk in the nearby corner Spencer starts walking backwards towards it and pulling the muscular man with him, which only ended up with Derek nearly lifting him there in their haste, at the moment Spencer's legs clank against the cold metal of the desk Derek lifts him up with ease and pulls Spencer's pants down around his thighs.

The younger male was at an odd angle with his back against the wall but the pain didn't matter, all that mattered was the fierceness in Derek's expression as he pulled the zipper down his pants and Derek was jerking them down around his knees like it was the end of the world. Spencer was so turned on, he was at Derek's will and he was gladly going to accept it.

Derek hands gripped underneath his lover's thighs and pushed till they were touching Spencer's chest leaving nothing but the sweetest view of all for Derek to see. Lips parted, cheeks flushed, chest hitching, and heavy lidded eyes staring at him. Quickly opening the cap to the lotion Derek squirts a heavy amount onto his hand and covers his hardness with a hiss with swift fast movements, biting his way down Reid's neck, pushing against the V of Spencer's thighs as he aligns himself up at his lover's quivering entrance.

Spencer bites his lower lip at the feel of Derek's moist cock circling the tight ring of his opening, it was at once ticklish and an overload of sensory nerves coiling and tensing up, sending shivers through his spine as his body hitched in anticipation. He knew he needed to relax but the excitement of it all was too much to take in and even his deep breaths couldn't still his ragged breathing and pounding chest, so much so he just gives in with a rock of his hips voluntarily exposing himself to more of the sweet pleasure. Bringing the rough feel of bristle neatly trimmed hairs as a warning to Spencer in the most intoxicating manner, it was so personal and intimate against his bare, sensitive skin, which only served in making him more painfully aware of his erect cock that was bouncing red and angry between a mix of skin and rough cloth.

Dipping down, Derek feathered a kiss to Spencer's jaw, lips trailing across a freshly bruised neck, and back up and along his heat flushed cheek to kiss each fluttering eye, then nose, then to stop just a breath apart from his lover's panting mouth and enjoy the way his Pretty Boy's pupils dilated and his breath became shallower with each movement his hips made. Derek smiled coolly and lightly raked his fingernails on his lover's thigh, delighting in the shivers that shook his slim form.

As Derek gives a small tentative push he locks eyes with his lover, "I love you," he whispers, words ghosting over his lover's lips, words so honest and as gentle as his voice shook with desire, causing Spencer to smile a shy, trembling smile and blush as his eyes dart around the room before settling on Derek's once again to reply back shakily, "and I love you."

In all the haste they'd been this moment felt like eternity. Their love.

Swallowing against the ache in his chest Derek licks his lips and with that Derek pushes a hard thrust between shaking thighs, breaking as gently as he could manage the barrier to join their bodies.

Eyes bulging, Spencer hisses in a deep breath before Derek leans down quickly to capture his lips in a slow passionate, soul eating kiss, drawing it into his own mouth to suck on. Spencer's fingers tightening convulsively as he felt the sting of penetration filling him, making way for his lover's generous throbbing shaft. They usually would prepare him first but there was no time for that now.

Derek had to use some force to keep Spencer's thighs from locking him tight as his lover's heat enveloped him, they would probably leave a bruise there the next day as the ones Spencer's grip on him would, but Spencer inside and out had squeezed so tightly around him he thought he just might burst. Swallowing the whine that escaped Spencer's throat, Derek grins as he wraps one arm around Spencer's arching back, his hand pressed against the small of his back while the other cups around a milky white thigh drawing him in, it was fierce and violent and perfect and just what they wanted.

A long groan starts in Spencer's chest, fingers digging in, kneading more forcefully over Morgan's torso. The rush of adrenaline felt good, overtaking his senses as he shoves his face into Derek's neck, planting open mouthed moaned kisses down his lover's neck, hands and nails clawing deep into his lover's shirt and skin, body vibrating with pain and pleasure. It's as if every cell in his body was on hyper drive and he could only feel the union of him and Derek. The rough texture of the concrete wall pulling on his hair, to the way Derek's comforting weight felt pinning him against the desk, he didn't even mind that he couldn't see the dark man's large erect cock; just the feel of it was enough to imagine it, to the way he was being moved and positioned by his lover, the control and animalistic lust ridden need he was showing was amazing.

Another shove and Derek emits a low and deep growl as a little more than the head of his cock reaches inside his Spencer and the feeling was amazing, he loves the sounds and emotions flickering across Spencer's face every time he enters him. "You ready for more Baby Boy?" he warns with a husky voice, which wasn't really a question at all; both him and Spencer know this.

Reid tilted his mouth at the motion, parting his lips and closing his teeth gently around the corner of Morgan's top lip. He felt the rumble in the other man's chest that was a bit of laughter and press of his hand against his thigh, like a doll being held strongly, he keened a noise as he went back to massaging Morgan's lips with his own.

Derek suddenly pulls roughly at Spencer's thigh, lifting him momentarily up and off the desk to reposition him more on his back, causing Spencer's head to hit the wall but he doesn't cry out in pain, just closes his eyes and bites his lip to silence himself, the hand on Spencer's back is drawing him up higher and the pressure is growing in his ass, he makes a choked cry and Derek's hips are already edged back just slightly before pushing in again, starting with full hard thrusts as compared to their usual slow pace, Spencer wasn't ready for it yet the little burst of pleasure and the moment made it mind blowing, it made the ring of his opening burn but the heat building from his ass was moving and sending little shocks of electricity throughout his veins and squaring around his groin and sweet spot at a fast and unnerving pace. His mind was already clicking off and was nothing more than putty in his strong man's arms as the sharp sting of Derek's entry started already fading to a dull throb.

Derek's body was jerking and losing all semblances to rhythm as the heat and the rippling of muscles from his lover, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat and in the back of his mind he knew he should be treating his Pretty Boy more gently but he couldn't control himself anymore, the way Spencer had turned him on and asked for it was too much to bear. He could hear the grunts and moans of his lover fill his ears, it was the sweetest of music of all, another heart beat passes by and he decides he wants to hear another note escape those angel like lips, so he pushes all the way out of Spencer's shaking body and uses his strength to pull his lover's thin body toward him in turn impaling him on his straining cock.

Spencer's neck was straining from arching and trying to reach up enough to lick and just touch what he could of his lover on top of him, his body was on fire, head becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen and fire burning every time Derek's cock brushed and massaged his inner walls, he nearly broke his voice trying to tame it as the dark agent slammed into his prostate at a hard and precise pace. He was in so much pleasure he deemed it pain, but he didn't want it to ever end.

Derek was moving with hard and quickened thrusts, the desk was thumping against the wall, and Spencer was writhing and gasping, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his pale skin, and Derek's muscles and hips were caught in unrelenting rhythm seeking pleasure.

Spencer's breathe hitches as he exhales at the precise moment Derek's cock goes in deeper than ever before, a startled gasp of air was Spencer's response to the feeling, it stung but it also made his stomach and groin muscles tighten as an explosion of electrify ignited behind his eyelids and the crescendo of tension was building rapidly.

"De-Derekkkkk," Spencer voice was strained, and higher than usual, so Derek leans down, kissing him hard and licks at the seam of his lips, entering his mouth and tasting that piece of heaven that only he got to be a part of.

The belt around Derek's pants clashed loudly against the desk and the room was becoming stifling hot, moisture was building between them and the way Spencer's cock rubbed up and over the fabric of his pants was becoming delicious friction adding to the burst of bliss his ass was receiving, his limbs were twitching and he knew he was getting closer. At that moment he was glad his lover had such a hard grip on him because he was afraid he might pull a muscle at the rate his body was reacting to the pressure.

Derek wasn't a fool, he could tell his lover was getting closer, so with a rough hand he slips his hand up higher and brings their bodies closer together, rocking and pushing quicker than before, it might not be as deep but with the speed increasing so was the attack on his lover'ssweet spot.

A few more piston like thrusts and with color flooding his cheeks, Spencer's eyes screw tight as his limbs start shaking like a seizure, his legs that were once bent were straining to become straight, making Derek push them back down with all the strength he hadand keep pounding into that sweet ass like a man on a mission, causing Spencer to move a hand from his lover's body and cover his own mouth out of fear of screaming out as he comes undone without his consent, he cums in long hard spurts, leaving him spent and undone and messy.

Derek growls in delight and out of pain, his young lover was constricting the hell out of his pulsing member but it was a fantastic sweetness he didn't want to ever end. Unrelenting in his pace Derek works for his own release, mentally holding onto to what self-control he has over it, wanting to prolong this moment. Spencer is still moaning like a bitch in heat even after he's already orgasmed and it's spurring Derek to let go even more, just the smell, sound, and feeling of his Spencer releases his body to take charge and with a rumbling gluteal growl, "FUCK, FUCK, Spencer – Babyyy.." his body shutters and his hips are bucking erratically, the older agent's hold on the lithe maletightens unconsciously as he is being milked of his own hard orgasm. Biting down lightly on Spencer's shoulder as he releasing his hot seed deep within his beautiful lover and he cums with harsh pants.

Spencer yelps in surprise at the bite, but then a long groan erupts from his chest, his head falls back slightly, neck arching into the warm and tingling sensation as his strong lover's seed fillshim deep inside, he could never get enough of that feeling as his lover empties himself inside of him, it makes him feel whole and wishes they could stay joined like this forever, it was so pure.

As the rush of adrenaline starts to die down and their mingled breaths aren't as labored, Derek moves a slow hand up to cup Spencer's neck and curl around soft strands of golden-brown hair, adjusting to the motion Spencer tilts his head and the muscles in his neck release, and his lungs suddenly let him breathe enough to awkwardly say, "Hey."

Spencer pushes his tongue out slowly to nervously wet his bottom lip as Derek's nose touches the tip of his own, and he feels the rumble in the other man's chest that was a bit of laughter and something else - love, his fingers curl in tighter as he touches Spencer's lips to respond strongly with a smile in his voice, "Hey there," and kisses Spencer, soft and gentle closed mouth kiss.

Spencer melts under that predatory grin he can feel forming against his lips, so he does the only thing he can think of as Derek humms into the intense loving kiss, he closes his teeth gently around the corner of Morgan's top lip and smirks back.

.

.


End file.
